Various types of imaging systems are available for imaging the surface and/or the interior of such diverse entities such as, for example, the human anatomy, animals, man-made physical structures such as welding joints in bridges, geological formations, bodies of water, as well as many others. For example, in the field of dentistry, various types of intra-oral sensors exist which are used for capturing images of the inside of teeth and surrounding anatomy (e.g., bone structure) by exposing the anatomy and sensors to X-ray radiation. Such imaging techniques are well known using such intra-oral sensors as, for example, X-ray sensitive phosphor plates. Such X-ray sensitive phosphor plates can become damaged or scratched during, for example, normal use, resulting in such scratches or flaws appearing in images created using the X-ray sensitive phosphor plates.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems and methods with the subject matter of the present application as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.